twentythirteenfandomcom-20200213-history
Anastasia Walker
Short Bio Anastasia really doesn't really have any memory of her biological parents. She was adopted when she was little girl to loving and wonderful parents. Most of her young adulthood she lived over in California, surfing and simply enjoying the sun. She had many friends and would often party in High school. She graduated from high school and turned her career into acting. In her early twenties she played in small roles on tv show and movies. When the shift happened, Anastasia was catching some waves out in the pacific ocean. She remembered a large wave came crashing right into her. She swore she died that day and was reborn a few hours later. It was a miracle she survived from the big wave for one things and it was a miracle that she made it to shore. Gaining her strength back Anastasia made her way around California. Over the next year or so she took up exotic dancing which led to Escorting which led to Assassination and thieving. So stealing and killing became her bread and butter, which led her to various places across world. Hearing about the Underground City being a save haven for people like her, she moved to New York, in hopes to get the authorities off her back and a place to settle down for the time being. Abilities Low Level * Water control She can control water any were she can find it. From water from a drink all the way to an Ocean. She can create barrier for herself, water whip, hydration, healing small wounds, can drown someone with a small amount of water. This doesn't really weaken her by it because is simply manipulating it instead of conjuring it. Medium level *Body: When she is in large pool of water her entire body can turn into water. When she does this she can disappear completely in water. She can't do this long periods of time. Medium/High Level Depending on the wave *Create waves She has to be standing in large bodies of water like rivers, lakes, or oceans to do this. She can conjure large waves. The larger the body of water the larger the waves. Like if she were standing in an ocean she could create a tsunami effect. Depending on how much energy or size of the waves determines how long she needs to sleep. Like small waves she needs two hours. Medium waves she needs eight. Large waves she needs twelve hours. Extra large waves she needs to 24 to 48 hours of rest. High level *bloodbending Its a talent she just discovered she had. Since the body is made of 70% of water, Anastasia can extracted water from her victims causing them to die. or can simply control them by controlling there blood/water in there body. When she does this she need complete concentration and focus on one being or a group of people. Down fall is about this that, the longer she is controlling them the weaker she becomes and at times she'll lose all memories of the event. She hates doing this a lot because it causes her memory to become fuzzy on things so she uses it in dire situations. Category:Characters Category:Canons Category:Human with Abilities Category:Underground